Encounters
by Unnamed.in.whispers
Summary: After a visit to another alien planet, Rose encounters a new side of the Doctor…
1. The Massage

**Title:** Encounters; The Massage **Pairing:** 9 / Rose

**Rating: **15 **Type: **AU/ Angst

**Summary:** After a visit to another alien planet, Rose encounters a new side of the Doctor…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Dr Who characters or anything from the universe of Dr Who. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to the BBC for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()()()()

Rose gave a long stretch as she entered her bedroom after the latest mad-cap adventure... Life onboard the TARDIS never failed to surprise her.

The Doctor had taken them to a world with no name… literally, it was called 'A World With No Name', and shown her the tree dwelling inhabitants – who let them swing between their great houses like Tarzan and Jane…

Well – she did get the bronze in gymnastics.

Rose gave a stretch and heard a sickening pop and re-thought… she may have gotten the bronze but it had been a few years ago!

There was a knock at the door.

She groaned… really?

Another knock.

"Coming…" she shouted, feeling the familiar wobble in her stomach as she anticipated opening the door to see The Doctors smiling face…

But first…

Rose took a quick turn about the room to clear the abandoned clothing strewn about the space and shoving it beneath her bed…

Another knock and she checked the room looked passable… it would do…

The door opened with a creek and Rose took a breath…

"Enjoy keeping me waiting?" The Doctor asked…

Her smile faded… she had been expecting a smile but was met with irritation as he leaned on the doorframe in his faded leather coat and asked, "Can I come in?"

Rose stepped to the side and watched him bustle past with a little confused disappointment, "Everything alright?"

"Yeah," he said, giving the room a glance, "like what you've done with the place… not what I expected…"

She blinked again, "Ok…"

"It's good," he said quickly, a broad and infectious grin spreading across his face.

Rose felt herself relax a little.

"This your bed?"

Rose blinked as The Doctor bounded over to the four poster, removing his coat and placing it on the floor before sitting on the foot of the bed and leaning back onto the mattress…

There was a silence as Rose watched him…

"Gunna close that door?" He asked, linking his hands behind his head and curling up to look at her.

The door clicked shut.

The Doctor smiled and lay back down.

Rose wasn't sure what to do – was this a test?

She approached the bed, a nervous feeling gripping her chest.

"How did you find world with no name?"

Rose looked at him; his intense eyes holding nothing but curiosity…

"It was good, yeah."

"Good?" He asked with a frown, "That all?"

Rose shrugged and The Doctor shook his head, "Getting harder and harder to impress you, Rose Tyler…"

Then he stretched out on the bed and snuggled back into the covers…

Rose watched him warily, "Comfortable?" She asked in amusement.

"I am, thanks for asking," he replied with a bright smile, "So! Where do you want to go next? Somewhere with a little colour? Perhaps the crystal planet of Genoshaka seven?"

She laughed at his enthusiasm… still uncomfortable with how at ease he was, sprawling out on her bed…

Perhaps she should be a little less tense; it was The Doctor, after all… she trusted him. They were friends, perhaps even a bit more than that… Was there anyone else she would prefer to have beside her at that moment?

Rose took a perch beside him on the bed, somehow unable to relax.

"I was thinking you'd like the planet with no name… after the heat of the last dessert moon I thought it would be refreshing for you to swing through the rainforest, the wind in your hair…"

She laughed slightly, "Romantic."

"I suppose, a little…" he grinned up at her… looking appealing…

Then she shifted and strained up against her aching muscles.

"Right then!" The Doctor announced, leaping up from the bed and slapping his hands together with a quick rub, "Only one thing for it!"

Rose stood… The Doctor curled his shoulders and rubbed his hands together, "Shall I give you a massage?"

Rose wasn't sure what to say, except smile at how the question was delivered, "Creepy…" she said through her teeth and smiling.

"It was a bit, yeah…" he admitted, shaking out his hands and smiling, "We going to though?"

And, again, she surprised herself by shrugging, "I should take my clothes off."

"It might help," he answered lightly.

Rose nodded and looked to her clothes…

That made him start, "I'll give you some privacy…" He announced and stepped into the en-suite.

And she…

Stood there a moment…

Did she really just suggest taking her clothes off?

She thought about it…

And she had.

It was The Doctor… there was no one else she trusted in the Universe… any request of his could not be refused. And a massage would be quite nice.

So… she took her clothes off – suddenly conscious of her faded underwear and realising that it was only a massage, she grabbed a skirt and threw it on so she stood in her bra and skirt alone…

What was she doing? "I'm ready?"

Back into the room he bounded, holding a tub, "Oil…"

Rose nodded.

"Any allergies?"

She shook her head, "Not that I know of…"

"We'll soon find out…" he breathed, sapphire eyes deepening somehow… "You getting on the bed?"

So she did – it was almost like moving on auto-pilot, it felt so surreal…

She lay, face down…

There was a moment when nothing but silence reined. Then she felt his weight settle at her feet.

Rose couldn't quite believe this was happening as he took purchase, kneeling on the bed and swinging a leg over hers to straddle her back.

His large, soft hands spread on her spine and Rose held her breath; attempting to keep the groan from sounding at the thought of his skin spreading over her own.

"Remember to breathe," he said, the smile evident in his tone.

Rose bit her lip, cursing herself, "Had you noticed I had stopped?"

"Just a little..." he teased, pressing his hands, firmly up the length of her back.

She tried her best not to make a sound, wanting to hiss at the pressure with which he was pressing her into the soft mattress and trying not to think of how he was rested over her and how she could feel his legs framing her own.

"We could always go back to Earth…" he said.

Rose paused, trying to focus through the feeling of his hands beginning to knead her left hip and work his way upward.

"What?" She asked, not sure if she should turn to him…

"Earth," he said again, sounding far too relaxed, "We could go…"

Was he talking about something so she'd feel more comfortable?

"It's been a while since you've seen your mum and Ricky."

"Mickey," she corrected automatically, "and how comes we're talking about this now?" Wasn't this supposed to be a sort-of relaxing massage? Was there nothing about this that he found stimulating?

"Just thought you might want to," he answered lightly, his hands kneading their way over to her right hip before a small pause to apply more oil...

Rose didn't understand what was going on! So she gave up… "Yeah… that would be nice…"

"We don't have to go to London at all, if you don't want…" he moved to her left hip, "shall I tell you what I'm thinking?"

"I wish you would," she replied, hoping he would explain what was going on…

"I'm thinking of Paris in the 1920's…"

Rose felt her eyes roll… it was never simple with him! She tensed a little and felt his hands pause a second…

"Or Bermuda," he sounded a little more hesitant, "in the first decade of the twenty-first century…"

She gave him a moment of silence while she tried to collect herself; she admitted that she just didn't understand him, but wondered, "Why Bermuda then?"

"Why not Bermuda any time?" He asked, making her laugh, "it's got pink sand Rose! Pink sand!"

How could he do that? Just the excitement in his voice made her laugh…

"Can I unhook your bra?"

She stopped laughing and felt her body tense…

_This is The Doctor,_ she reminded herself, _how many times have you thought about… _

"Yeah…"

His fingers fumbled a little, but the clasp came undone and she felt him brush the fabric away… "Can you…"

And Rose moved without thinking, twisting her arms out of the straps and trying to ignore the feel of the base of her back moving into the arch of his legs.

She settled back on the bed and waited…

Fingertips brushed on her shoulders, twisting her hair away to leave her skin exposed and she closed her eyes trying not to think too much of that soft touch…

He could keep that up all day…

The Doctors large, warm hands spread over her shoulder blades with enough pressure to know he was leaning a little on her… the idea was tantalising…

_Breathe! _ She reminded herself.

"Fantastic place, Bermuda," he wittered, "volcanic island…crazy bus drivers…"

"Pink sand?" She asked, holding in a hiss as she relished the pressure of his hands kneading her skin.

He stilled, "How did you know?"

Rose blinked, still mid-inhalation… "You said about it before…"

A few seconds passed and he began his, not too gentle, work again.

"Right…" The Doctors voice sounded overly nonchalant… "I did… didn't I…"

His hands got a little harder and Rose thought of the type of sports massages she got after her brief interest in gymnastics… this was nothing really like them; given she could feel The Doctor straddling her while his unpractised hands feigned professionalism…

But it was nothing like the type of sexy massage she had secretly imagined he may give her…

She had always imagined those hands would elicit far more electricity and wanting from within her…

It felt too… controlled. So – was that him or her?

"I've been thinking of redesigning the TARDIS main console…"

_What? Was he seriously going to talk about 'work'?_

"Right... that's a subject change…" she felt his hands move over her skin with clinical pressure, "Why?"

"So you can start to learn how to fly her…" The Doctor continued, as easily as if they were having lunch in a restaurant…

What was going on? Was this supposed to be an actual massage... like you would get in a spa? She was mostly naked beneath him… shouldn't that make it a different situation? She could feel his legs straddling her waist and his groin moving over her lower back…

Rose faltered, "Er… I would like that…"

"Good!" His smile was evident in his voice, "Well, we'll only go as far as you want to go, Rose." Then his hands pressed her further into the soft mattress… winding up and down her back… "Only as much as you want…"

Rose wasn't sure if it felt good… it didn't feel bad… it was nice…

What was going on?

"Have you ever thought about visiting a particular time in your planets history?"

She frowned into her pillow… it was strange that as he asked such a calm question he was kneading his way down her right thigh and propping her foot over his shoulder…

She didn't react very well to the movement, jerking slightly at the thought of the view he must have of her… but his fingers wound their way about her muscles, never probing further than dignity allowed…

Rose didn't understand what was going on at all… if it were any other man she had been with there wouldn't have been a question. It was always very clear what boys wanted from her; their hands found their way to very few and extremely intimate places…

But The Doctor hadn't, at any point, gone as far as to loop about a curve or dip further than modesty would allow.

Didn't he fancy her?

Was this really just a massage?

He moved to her other leg…

The Doctor began muttering about some place he wanted to visit and Rose gave up… she wasn't sure if she was supposed to enjoy his clinical touch or make out as though she was 'enjoying' his touch…

But it really wasn't sexy.

And it really wasn't relaxing…

She couldn't think of a word to describe it.

Aside from confusing.

His hands began to slow as he placed her legs back on the bed and pulled them together.

She held her breath as he climbed back ontop of her… his hands spreading across the back of her hips as his thumbs made small circles in her heated flesh.

"All done," he sighed in a low tone, his thumbs still making circles, "how are you feeling?"

She had no idea. "I'm fine."

His hands paused…

"Nothing else…"

…

?

"No."

…

And there was more sience…

Then his large, warm, smooth hand spread out in the middle of her back… pressing her slightly into the mattress of her bed…

"You should feel something by now…" he insisted, "Can't you feel your heart beating?"

Well, no… she didn't…

And she began to wonder if that meant there was something wrong with her…

No… there wasn't.

And she began to feel embarrassed…

So she made a joke and jibed, "Perhaps you just aren't as good as you think you are…"

As soon as the words hit the air the moment paused…

Rose squeezed her eyes shut against the sensation.

The Doctor slowly moved off her and his heat disappeared with him.

She lay there a moment. Still confused… before turning to see him standing at her dresser, wiping his hands with a towel.

Rose sat up, still observing him and wondering what the hell was going on…

And still he looked at her… his blue eyes soft and not demanding… just drinking her in.

He seemed content.

Before she knew it, she was stood before him… couldn't even recall getting up from the bed or taking any steps.

He was still regarding her, his smile growing the closer she floated toward him… and then, just as she was about to close the distance, he took a breath…

"I think we should take you home."

She blinked…

What? Right now?

And she pulled away…

"Home…"

He began blinking and smiled, "To see your mum and everyone…"

WHAT? Did he really just bring up her mother and her boyfriend just now?!

Rose shook her head and took a few steps away…

"Well, I didn't mean right now…"

Not right now?! What the hell?

"Perhaps you're right…" he sighed…

What?

And with that he headed to the door.

Rose… too confused to do anything else followed him…

"I will see you in the morning…" he said… pausing at the door.

"Ok."

But nothing happened…

He was leaning down, seemingly staring at a point on her door; but Rose, too uncertain as to what to do needed to let him know it was going to be alright…

The next moment she was leaning toward him and delivering a rough kiss to his cheek…

Her stomach turned to stone… it felt wrong.

The Doctor blinked and flicked his eyes her way as she frowned and tried to hide her confusion.

The moment passed.

"Well," he said loudly, straightening and moving away from her awkwardly, "I'd best be off…"

"Right…" she said, manoeuvring to shadow him as he opened the door and left her room.

"Always plenty to do…" he said as he crossed over the doorway and made it to the hall.

"Right," she said, weakly…

"Right then…" he turned to her – a complete enigma. "See you soon."

She nodded, but wasn't certain of anything anymore as she felt herself close the door and caught sight of The Doctor walking away from her in response…

There was silence in her room as the door clicked shut.

She leaned on the TARDIS.

That kiss was stupid… she thought it would be sweet and reassuring… but it just made things worse.

Heading back to her bed, Rose sat there… her hair wet with oil and her body humming…

She didn't understand what had happened… she knew enough to say The Doctor wasn't being demure… he was trying to arouse her… so why had he been so sedate and clinical? Why hadn't he just given her light touches and spoken of how he felt and what he wanted them to do while lying on her bed?

Perhaps he wasn't trying to seduce her? Could that be right?

But his whole demeanour…

She shook her head?

Didn't he know that simply wrapping his arms around her, holding her hand or even looking at her with those deep, kind eyes made her heart race and sent a pulse through her…

Rose didn't need to be aroused… she wanted him before he tried to make her interested…

In a way… his work was done before he entered the room…

She groaned… how could things have stalled so badly… she should have just told him that she wasn't afraid… she should have just kissed him… a proper kiss… a kiss that showed him all the passion she held.

Rose sighed; what a mess.

Still… they were friends… there would be other opportunities…

She hoped.


	2. The Conversation

**Title:** Encounters; The Conversation **Pairing:** 9 / Rose

**Series:** Dr Who **Rating: **15 **Type: **AU/ Angst

**Summary:** Rose is dealing with the aftermath of Adams betrayal on Satellite 5… The Doctor is dealing with his own feelings in regards to his companion and her choices…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Dr Who characters or anything from the universe of Dr Who. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to the BBC for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()()()()

Rose sank her head into the fold of her arms as she leaned down on the TARDIS console…

She felt like a prized idiot.

She had trusted Adam… begged the Doctor to bring him travelling with them and found that he wasn't what she had expected him to be.

At first she was placed with Adam as a distraction – and he did distract her; so clever and enthusiastic and full of wonder. There was someone he had reminded of. Except that Adam was clearly interested in Rose in return.

And after months on the TARDIS… months of being less interesting than a dead star or a silent planet or even a bloody tree! After months… after that bloody massage… she was happy to be noticed like that…

Adam wanted her… and she knew it.

The Doctor…

He had looked so intense on Satellite Five. They stood in the lift, preparing to go to floor 500 as he happily stated Cathica and Adam had both left and it meant it was only the two of them. And Rose hadn't even given the others a second thought as she took his hand and felt a rush of heat; she wanted him to want her but could never quite read his intentions…

_I've got the best, _she recalled, _I've got Rose._

Rose groaned. What a mess…

She looked up from the console to see the Doctor rushing about with the widest smile he had worn since van Stattens bunker. He was yabbering away about the next place he intended to take her and how much she would love it without even looking her way… and it would usually have her excited by that point.

"And I think it's somewhere you will really appreciate, seeing as we could both do with a break…" he was saying before, finally, looking up at her…

For a brief moment he seemed to catch his breath as he looked at her… and then he frowned. "Oh… what?" He asked, leaning on the opposite side of the console. "Don't tell me you want me to go back for him?"

Rose blinked… "No," she answered; it had never crossed her mind.

The Doctor blinked, "Really?" He asked, looking more than a little surprised.

"Really," she shrugged, "I don't want him."

The Doctor paused as he processed her words, "Why not?"

It was Roses turn to seem confused. "Just don't."

What now?

And she looked at him as his wide eyes began to filter through shock and into some form of joy as he a grin appeared on his face and he shifted around to lean himself on the TARDIS console next to her..

"Who do you want?" He asked, quietly.

A familiar static clenched her chest and Rose felt her body freeze in panic.

"You."

Every part of her clenched…

The Doctor looked at her still.

"Me?"

She couldn't find any words. She couldn't find anything in that moment. So Rose did all she could and nodded.

The Doctor remained; he seemed a little shocked…but still smiling.

Ice fingers of panic started to grip her chest and she began to instantly back-track, "I mean, I don't need another friend if I've got you and the TARDIS. I don't want anyone else around because then we have to keep an eye on them…"

The Doctors smile fell into a frown, "Friends."

Rose felt her chest tighten, "Yeah, you know."

"Right," he said, giving her another sideways glance. Then he took a breath, "Right!" And he slapped his hands together and gave them a brief rub before pushing himself off the console. "As I was saying… where to next?"

Rose looked at him as he began to wind himself up into another frenzy by way to distract him from their conversation.

Did she just talk them both out of admitting to something?

She wasn't sure what was going on?

She only knew was that she was scared to loose what they had built together, even if it was confusing and frustrating. Rose knew she didn't want to risk losing that; losing him. What if they tried to make their relationship romantic and it didn't work? What if they did have sex and it made their feelings for each other change? What if that change was something neither of them could recover from?

"So why don't we take a break?"

_What?! _"What?"

"Have a rest," he said with big, blue eyes, "you know… we've been on the go all day – so we could do with a break to recharge."

"Oh, right," Rose breathed, "a break."

She felt a deep regret take hold… perhaps she should have forced the moment when they were talking earlier and made him acknowledge the attraction between them… and the care… and the feeling…

But she knew she couldn't have. She was afraid.

"And then I will take you anywhere you like," he was saying, not looking at her again, "Anywhere in space and time. I won't deny you anything you want..."

Rose nodded her head, absently, "Right."

"Anything you want Rose…"

She just wanted a hug.

She felt completely rejected and tired…

"Rose…"

"Yeah," she nodded, moving away from the console, "I'll go get some rest…"

She felt lonelier than ever as he watched her leave…

"And we'll make a decision from there."

"Ok," she heard him agree as she closed the door behind her, "no pressure, Rose… never any pressure, no pressure at all."

She didn't even turn to him as she left the console room and headed to her room, "Perhaps that's the problem…"


	3. The Waltz

**Title:** Encounters; The Waltz **Pairing:** 9 / Rose

**Series:** Dr Who

**Rating: **15 **Type: **AU/ Angst

**Summary:** So… what the hell is going on? There's been so many mixed signals that Rose doesn't know! She knows she enjoys the Doctors company and she knows she's attracted to him and thinks he is to her… and now there's Jack…

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Dr Who characters or anything from the universe of Dr Who. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to the BBC for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()()()()

Didn't look like talking.

Didn't feel like dancing…

So what the hell was it?

Rose sighed and sank deeper into the shower stream… craning her neck to allow the water flow access down her collar, past her breast and over her hip.

She tried not to imagine the warm caress was his and that his fingers were winding about her back as they had before… she couldn't help herself at times and had to turn her face into the stream to bring herself back into the moment.

Jack was on-board the TARDIS now… and Rose would have loved to say that made a damned difference… but, in the end, despite how attractive she found the Captain, there was only one man that had the power to stimulate and confuse her on each and every level.

Rose groaned in frustration and forced her face into the water stream…

She had to stop thinking about his hands moving over her… had to stop wondering what might have happened if she had rolled over between his legs and dragged him in close…

Things hadn't been the same since that moment.

Things had been… awkward.

He'd never mentioned it… making her never mention it.

It was as though he wanted them to just pretend it hadn't happened.

Rose could handle that.

Except that it seemed he couldn't handle it. The Doctor had only become more possessive of her and appeared jealous of every man that crossed her path; there was Mickey and Adam… not that either posed a real threat.

But then there came Jack…

Rose groaned and ran her hands up into the water and smoothed back over her hair.

She told the Doctor that she liked Jack because Jack reminded her of the Timelord… except with dating and dancing…

She winced… not really believing she had said it.

He'd been offended. He had even said that he thought Rose had assumed he didn't dance.

Rose thought about that for a long time… seeing as, much later, the Doctor had used the phrase 'to dance' in a way that somehow came to mean sex.

Was that why he was upset?

Did he think she had assumed they wouldn't have a physical relationship?

Rose huffed into the water stream and couldn't help but wonder…Did he think of having sex with her as often as she thought about having sex with him?

She let her hands trace down her neck and around the curve of her breasts, trying not to wish the sensations were brought by the feeling of his skin on hers…

God! She had to get him out of her system… Rose turned the shower off and wrapped herself in a towel before heading for the bedroom.

She sat on the mattress, picturing him lying there as he had that night, grinning up at her… She should have lay next to him and traced a finger over his chest…

Rose wondered if she could have been different – but really didn't think she would have handled the situation any better.

Was there a look she could have given him or a perfect way to say something that meant he might take the initiative and just bloody-well kiss her?!

She sighed.

No.

She was true to herself in the end… Rose supposed that was all she could be.

And he still wanted her – so there had to be other opportunities… didn't there?

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Rose hesitated… was that Jack or him?

_Knock, knock…_

"Just a minute…" she called, rushing to drop her towel and shrug-on a nightdress. She towelled her hair and rushed to the door giving a few breaths…

Rose knew who she wanted to be on the other side of the door.

She held her breath.

The door opened.

It was Jack.

Somewhere in the pit of her stomach a stone settled.

"Can I come in?"

Rose blinked…if he had asked to come to her bedroom a few hours ago, she supposed she would have been excited… "Yeah…"

Jack rose an eyebrow at her tone, "I don't have to…"

She laughed a little, "Sorry Jack," Rose stepped to the side to allow him access.

The Captain swaggered in and took a cursory glance about the room as Rose apologised, "I don't have any seats…"

"What's that then?"

Rose double-took… the other side of the room there had appeared two comfortable seats and a coffee table…

Right… she thought… thanks TARDIS, keeping it casual.

The telepathic ship thrummed beneath her.

"This will do…" Jack said, twisting slightly to produce a bottle of champagne and two glass flutes… "Though I would have preferred something a little more intimate…"

The TARDIS thrum disapproved.

Rose wondered if that meant HE would disapprove…

Still – she was game for a good flirt… sometimes it was like chicken soup for the soul…

Rose took the glasses from Jacks hand and gave him a frown, "We're in my bedroom… can't get more intimate than that…"

Jack rose a brow…

Pop!

Rose gave a squeal as she was hit by a spray of champagne… she looked at a surprised Jack, who shouldered closer to her to fill the glasses…

"Sorry," he said smoothly, "that almost never happens…"

"I should hope not."

And with that, he wove their arms together and took a sip from his glass before looking right in her eyes.

Rose felt a rush as she looked at him and sipped her own drink.

But something was distinct in its absence.

Jack must have noticed it too, because something fizzled in his eye and he released her, suggesting, "Shall we sit?"

She didn't have to answer, he had already headed to the comfy seats and settled himself there before looking to her and asking, "You staying?"

Rose followed him… she liked him after all… why not? She drank her champagne.

"So…" Jack breathed, drinking his own flute and leaning over to recharge their glasses. "What's with The Doctor?"

Her chest clenched, "How do you mean?"

Had he noticed something? Something between them? Or was he interested in The Doctor?

Jack gave a too-casual laugh, "Just curious?"

"He's alright," she said, feeling uneasy and trying to stop herself wanting to hide, "you know… a little old…"

The Captain nodded and settled back into his seat…

Rose started to feel a little guilty and took a breath… "He's a good friend."

Jacks eyes flashed to her, "Friend?"

_He doesn't believe me! _"Yeah… friend."

"Ok…" He shifted in his seat, "So how long have you been…" he rolled his tongue across his teeth, "friends."

"Jack," she laughed, "did you really come to my room to discuss The Doctor?"

"Yeah!" He exclaimed, "Come on! Are you telling me you really don't know how much you guys are tuned into each other?"

Her head span and she felt her heart race, "Don't be daft."

"Rose," he said, leaning forward and angling his glass at her, "trust me, the guy is into you… big time."

She blinked.

Jack finished his drink, "Big time… kinda makes a guy think twice. Know what I mean?"

Rose couldn't think of anything to say.

Rose couldn't think.

Jack could though, upending the bottle into his flute, he asked, "do you mind?"

She shook her head.

"Good… basic communication…" The Captain smiled, "And here's for my next favour… you're the same."

Rose drank her glass.

"You're both so into each other it's adorable. There is clearly a thing there… and I'm making it my mission to get something done about it."

"We're different species," Rose finally said, though she wasn't sure why she was arguing.

"So?"

She goggled… "So?"

"Rose!" He cried out, "you're hot, you're young, you're unattached…"

"He isn't…"

Jack swallowed and squeaked, "There's an attachment?"

Rose shrugged… "There's the TARDIS…"

Groaning loudly, the Captain moved himself to crouch between her knees as he gripped her arms and insisted, "Trust me… the guy wants you and you want him too… so just go for it…"

Rose blushed…

"Life's too short," Jack added and stretched up to capture her startled lips in a soft, comforting press that soon became more exploratory as he traced his tongue out and then into her mouth.

Rose hadn't really expected the kiss… she had thought about kissing him when she first met him and was surprised at how tender a rake like Jack seemed to be.

She understood how he had seduced so many men and women… he was tender and sweet but insistent and skilled; he remained, gentle and non-demanding… just enjoying the sensation.

And when the kiss was done, Rose smiled.

"Thank you."

Jack rose a brow, "No problem." And he stood, placing his glass on the table next to hers and the empty bottle. "No problem about the kiss either… although I would have preferred it if you had been thinking of me at the time," he winked.

She laughed… uncertain about what this meant for her and the Captain but sure it wasn't as important as what she had with The Doctor.

As she came to this conclusion, Jack had made his way to the door and was waving his goodbye, "I'll see you in the morning, beautiful… and remember my advice…"

She looked to him as the door closed…

"Life's too short."

The door closed.

TARDIS hummed… whether in relief of his leaving or agreement with his last statement, she wasn't certain.

There was one thing she was clear on; things were so much simpler before she met The Doctor.

Before that man had broken into her life, snatched her life and dragged her into his own her life was set… slow but certain progression in retail, a council flat in London with Mickey and three kids.

And here he was… and here he remained… she couldn't imagine a time without the Timelord.

As much as it hurt and as much as she didn't know what to do she wouldn't have changed his entrance into her life.

_Knock, knock, knock…_

Rose groaned… so much for deep-and-meaningful thought on the subject of her not-really-but-almost love-life…

She crossed the room, wondering what Jack wanted now…

Hauling the door open, she was prepared with a sizzling welcome, bracing her hand above her head on the door frame and pouting before meeting equally misty blue eyes…

"You had some moves on you earlier…"

It was him!

The Doctor was leaning on her door frame, looking at her with something in those ocean eyes that was a mixture of surprise, attraction and approval…

Rose felt her arm drop from the door frame as she realised he was outside her bedroom again… "Moves?"

"I was thinking…" he continued, shifting a little closer [to her delight], "perhaps we should go to a dance hall in the 20s…"

Rose felt herself thrill, "You wanna dance?"

"Yeah," he said, with a wide smile… "do I ever."

"With me?"

He frowned slightly before smiling, "Oh, yeah…"

She felt a familiar clench… "What do you want to do?"

"We could waltz…"

Her brain fuzzed… "Waltz?"

Did he really just mean dancing?

"Nothing better than a waltz, Rose…"

… "Ok."

He bobbed slightly toward her, "Oh… trust me… the stance and the glide…"

There must have been something on her face because he was suddenly grasping her hand and whisking her into her room with the command, "Can we have Vienna Blood, please?"

Rose didn't have time to ask as music flowed through the room and her body came into close contact with The Doctors as he arranged her stance and stated, "Just follow me."

And she did as they moved about the space with his instructions of, "One, two, three… one, two three… dip and flow… that's it…"

Rose had to admit… moving like this… held in his arms with his voice happily approving of her, she was happy…

They did seem in sync. Jack was right. Perhaps this was the point where she could turn the tables and draw The Doctor in closer…

And then they stopped…

"You've got it!" He exclaimed, in his usual, jovial manner… "You're a natural… we have to go to the dancing hall."

And he waited…

_Kiss him…_

"Don't we?" He asked.

_Just kiss him and see what happens…_

"Though you could do with being a little bit taller…"

_? _"What?"

The Doctor blinked, "Ideally we shouldn't be too far off the same height for a classic waltz…" he continued in the silence, "so really we should be in this stance…"

He moved his arms beneath hers, stretching them out, up and back so her spine arched and she breathed in his aftershave…

"Then the steps mean I come around and between your legs…" he blinked and gawked slightly, "if you understand my meaning…"

_He's still talking about dancing? _"I could put some high heels on…" _What?_

The Doctor blinked again, as if she hadn't understood him, "No… that's ok…"

They were still close in their dancing stance, violins playing in the background… "You don't want me to go?"

"No."

And she was moving toward him… craning up slightly until…

"Was Jack here?"

_What? _"What?"

"Jack…" The Doctor said, moving toward the comfy seats, coffee table, champagne and two empty glasses, "was he here…"

Her skin still tingling from their contact, Rose shrugged, "Yeah… he came by for a-"

"Nightcap?" The Doctor asked, plucking a flute from the table and closing it in his fist…

Rose shook her head, what did it matter anyway? "Yeah… I guess…"

"Right," The Doctor said through his teeth and breathed.

What was going on now?

He placed the glass back on the table…darkening slightly…

"Right then!" He suddenly pronounced, his widest, beaming smile plastered across his face, "Best be off!"

And he took five massive strides to the door…

"You're going?" She squeaked, following him as he opened the door…

"Oh yes," he confirmed, not turning to look at her until he was stood firmly in the hallway, "lots of things to plan, Rose… always thinkin' me… always thinkin'."

_What? _"Wait… Doctor…"

He turned to her and she just wanted to know…

"Are you ok?"

The Doctor looked a little alarmed, "Me?"

She nodded, "Yes… you. Aren't we going to talk about this?"

"Nothing to talk about." He shifted slightly on foot-to-foot, "You know me Rose… I'm fine. I'm always fine…"

She gave up! "Right… ok, then."

"Ok then."

Then nothing…

"Goodnight," she sighed, holding out her hands…

He rushed to give her a tight hug… more-so than any other they had shared before… he pressed her into him and then released her…

"Goodnight Rose…"

She just nodded and smiled then watched him disappear down the hallway…

…

Jack said he wanted her…

…

Rose sighed and closed herself in her room.

Life's too short, he had said… her life, maybe, but The Doctor lived for centuries…

What a mess…

She sighed… perhaps she stood a better chance of sorting it all out tomorrow…


	4. The Hangover

**Title:** Encounters; The Hangover **Pairing:** 9 / Rose

**Series:** Dr Who

**Rating: **15 **Type: **AU/ Angst

**Summary:** After a rip-rawing night with Jack, Rose is feeling the after-effects. Both she and The Doctor have had some things to think through. With the trio heading to Cardiff to recharge… will they sort everything out in time?

**Disclaimer:** I don't own any of the Dr Who characters or anything from the universe of Dr Who. I am just taking the characters and playing with them a while – promising to restore them whole and unblemished! Thanks to the BBC for creating these toys for me to enjoy. Please don't take any of my playing as having any bearing on the actual franchise. Enjoy.

()()()()

Rose felt her head spin out of dreaming and into the, all-too bright, real world.

_God…_ she thought groggily… _I'm alive…_

Her body moved like the undead, shuffling, naked, through to her bedroom before she leaned on the wall and pleaded, "Can you make the place a little cooler… please?"

TARDIS hummed and fresh breeze flew through the cabin…

God, it felt good…

Her heated skin felt like it was sighing…

They had had four hypervodkas each… she remembered that distinctly. It was to prove that Jack had been true to his word about his last sentence to death… but it wasn't serious… not as serious as her head was melting into itself…

Somehow… her body fumbled itself to the shower…

Rose was sure the TARDIS had moved the space closer to her. She was grateful…

Water rained down and refreshed her clammy skin…

And she recalled…

Jack had taken them to a bar…

A very special bar… he had said… it was where he had been sentenced to death…

Four hypervodkas…And a booth… And laugher…

There were stories and confessions… And Rose felt her body collapse at some point after shots and mixers and watching the world blur around her…

The Doctors arms were warm as they guided her into the comforting contours of his body and she lay herself in the booth as he cradled her torso in his lap and traced her hair away from her face so she could breathe a little easier and he could pull her body along the sofa and further into his embrace…

In some form of haze and warmth… enveloped in the heat of his skin… Rose could still conceive of the world about her.

Still understand the conversation above her…

She was lying half on the Doctor and spread on the faux leather of the sofas…

The world span furiously outside his arms and Rose snuggled deeper into his embrace as she let darkness overtake her…

Somewhere in the maelstrom of sound, colour and light, Rose floated in The Doctors embrace… until she heard…

"I don't get you two…" Jack sighed.

"What's to get?" The Doctor asked, reflexively squeezing her to him.

"Come on…" Jack insisted, "You guys are as bad as each other!"

"Quiet!" The Doctor insisted… "She needs her sleep…"

Rose tried her best to play-dead…

"I'm just saying… why do you run away when you both know that you're into each other!" Jack whispered.

"I know we're attracted to eachother…" The Doctor said, "don't you think I know that? I've been around the block, me, and I know when there's something going on-"

"Did that block ever mention you should just get her alone and stick your tongue down her throat?"

There was a silence when Rose could only imagine The Doctors shocked expression as she heard him stuttering…

"Well…" the Timelord huffed, "I… well…"

"What?"

Silence again…

"Seriously?" Jack exclaimed before being shushed and then continued in a hushed urgency, "She's still here, isn't she? After how long? I wouldn't be. I'd have headed for the hills by now! You're such hard work!"

The Doctors grip hugged her closer…

"Doctor… she isn't short of offers so you best get to it before she starts to waver … I think she just needs to explore something else first... "

"Me," the Doctor said, flatly.

Jack laughed, "Bet she's aching to… but you aren't the easiest man to read."

"I'm not the easiest man," The Doctor admitted, a dull and final tone striking in his voice, "I have too much time, Jack… Too much baggage."

"Then keep it light," the rogue Time Agent suggested. "Just flirt with her… touch her… tell her what you want… tell her that you want her… don't mince words…" then he barked a laugh, "In fact, keep the mincing to a minimum!"

The Doctor shifted beneath Rose but held her firm, "I can't…" he choked slightly, "Jack… I can't weigh her down…"

"Then don't!" Weight shifted as she felt the other man move closer to them, "Just be you… that seems to be all she wants… Trust me."

"Why?" The Doctor asked, dangerously, "Have you tried?"

"Yeah!" Jack laughed and shifted so as Rose could feel his heat and imagine his face close to The Doctors, "And I'd try with you too… but there wouldn't be much point…"

Weight shifted again.

"So do something," Jack suggested.

Time passed.

"She's," The Doctor sputtered, "She's drunk… and unconscious…"

"So wait until she's sober and awake!" Jack laughed, "Instead of making excuses, take her for a coffee, take her for lunch… take her for a pint! I don't know… but do something!"

There was that silence again…

"What do I do, Jack?" The question was so honest that Rose felt herself clench and The Doctors hold on her infinitesimally tightened, "I am so old…"

"And she's still here…"

…

"But she deserves the whole package, Jack," he said in earnest, "that's emotional commitment too…"

The other laughed, "Of course she does!"

"But I can't give her that."

"And maybe, she just wants what you give her now…" there were a few snorts that sounded and then, "life doesn't always give you what you deserve."

There was silence.

"Life doesn't always give you what you deserve…" The Doctor echoed solemnly…

"But sometimes, life gives you what you need." She heard Jack huff, "Even if it isn't forever."

There was another silence as Rose became aware of her heart thudding in her chest as her heated body draped over The Doctor and his fingers tightened their grip on her.

"Jack…" he sighed…

"You don't have to make any kind of promise…" The Captain continued, "just make her laugh… love her when you're with her and see where it goes."

Rose felt her breath hold for a second…

"Jack…"

Suddenly, The Doctor shifted and a third voice broke into the conversation, "Hey… been watching you guys for a while… wanna dance…"

Rose squeezed her eyes shut.

"You bet," Jack answered.

Rose breathed again…

There was a shifting of weight… "You gonna be ok getting her back to the TARDIS?"

"Yeah," The Doctor answered.

There was more movement and Rose did her best to stay quiet and still as Jack left the booth…

Silence…

And then she felt the trace of The Doctors fingers on her face, brushing her hair away tenderly as he sighed…

Rose was happy there – in his arms…

She was also very tired as the darkness swooped and sloshed behind her eyes…

Eventually, she assumed, she would give into the feeling and fall asleep. But deep-down she fought the sensation… wanting to savour each moment in his arms.

Eventually, she lost. Of course.

()()()

Time passed and she wasn't sure how long… but her shower was done and there was basic cognitive process… Rose realised her mouth tasted dreadful and light was too bright as she croaked at the TARDIS to turn it down…

The ship thrummed, making the environment a little cooler and darker for her as she dried herself, pulled on a robe and went in search of her shipmates…

She didn't bother with slippers, the deck-plating was cold and soothing on the soles of her feet as she approached the corridor to the main console room.

Vaguely, she was aware of The Doctor appearing from a door off to the side and say something… but she hadn't quite registered the sentence… so mumbled something that made him double-take to watch her stagger to the main door.

In the back of her head she knew he had spread himself against the wall and opened the door for her… But all she saw were his open arms and couldn't help herself.

Rose folded her frame about him and felt the strength of his stance offer her comfort for a pause…

He was solid and manly as she relaxed into his body…

Then his arms wove around her and held her in place.

It was nice.

She could have stayed there forever, just breathing him in…

And, after a very long while, they pulled away from each other… though she was gratified to feel The Doctor keep her in the circle of his arms as he smiled down to her and pressed a cool hand to her forehead…

"You are really hot…"

Blearily, Rose shrugged and smiled.

But they still stood there… gazing at each other.

Rose began to realise they weren't moving and Jack was only down the corridor and could probably see them both…

Then The Doctor made a move she wasn't expecting as he moved his fingers to her jawline and took a breath…

_Oh God! _Rose thought irrationally, _I can't let Jack see this!_

And, gently as anything, The Doctor gave Roses face a gentle tug toward his own…

Rose felt her body freeze…

She pulled away…

Her heart raced! What was he doing? Was he going to kiss her right there in the corridor? When she was hung-over? When she tasted like yesterday's socks? Where Jack could see?

She was aware he was following her.

"Well, hello there soldier," Jack cried as she entered the console room…

Rose mumbled a greeting and caught the side-glance Jack threw in The Doctors direction as the Time Lord went to his usual place at the TARDIS console.

She had to do something to make that hug in the corridor less… personal? Affectionate? Romatic? …hot?

So she gaged how close she was to The Captain and threw her arms around him and cried, "I'm not well…"

Jack stiffened and, uncharacteristically, did not return the embrace as Rose released him and leaned on the TARDIS for support.

TARDIS thrummed in annoyance.

"Where are we headed?" Rose asked, pressing her hand to her stomach and trying to keep it from jumping about quite so much.

"Cardiff," The Doctor said with a hollow tone that meant he was hiding from what he was feeling, "there's a rift there that will recharge the ship… perhaps you could give Mickey a ring and see if he wants to join us?"

Rose winced slightly, registering the bitterness in his voice as she saw Jack shake his head and pinch the bridge of his nose.

"Mickey?" She asked.

"Yeah," The Doctor said, beginning his usual routine of pressing buttons and whirring spindles, "you haven't seen him in a while…"

Rose felt a flop in her chest… why was he saying any of this, "Yeah… but…"

What about the massage and the dancing and the night club and the corridor?

"Go on," The Doctor insisted, still not looking at her as Jack watched the scene, shaking his head and turning away, "It's fine."

"Fine?" Rose asked.

"Yeah."

She felt her head shaking?

Had he given up on her… just because of one hug?

"Fine," she said, "I will call Mickey."

And with that… she turned and shuffled back to her room.


End file.
